


Unhand Her

by TheLadyDreadWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama & Romance, F/M, Kidnapping, Protective Solas (Dragon Age), Red Templars (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDreadWolf/pseuds/TheLadyDreadWolf
Summary: Britannia and Solas went on an excursion to the Emerald Graves and the pair run into trouble.





	Unhand Her

**Author's Note:**

> [Trigger Warnings: References of Physical Abuse and Implied Rape.]

Solas and Britannia rode side by side through the dense, serene forest of the Emerald Graves on their Harts. The pair had just finished a more thorough excursion of Din'an Hanin in search of any ancient artifacts. It was a much needed trip for the couple after the stressful experience of Halamshiral.

Night was beginning to fall. The pair dismounted and decided to make camp. A scout they had come across during their journey informed them of the remaining Red Templars that were still in the area. They were apparently few in numbers but still a possible threat. “I think we should both take a watch during the night.” Britannia suggested as she set down her pack on a nearby log before securing their mounts.

Solas had begun setting up the tent. He responded with a low hum of approval. “That would be wise considering there are still templars in the region.” He glanced at her. “Or would you rather ride a bit further to one of the Inquisition camps?” She simply shook her head.

“It is getting darker, vhenan. We wouldn’t want to leave ourselves open for an ambush. There’s no telling where they are lurking.” She opened her bag and pulled out some supplies. Solas nodded as he turned his attention back to the tent. “Ma nuvenin.” The pair busied themselves setting up their makeshift camp.

Little did they know, there was a lone templar nearby watching them from the thick brush.

__________________________

As soon as their camp was set up and a small fire was lit, the two sat together on the fallen log after enjoying a nice meal of Rabbit that Britannia had prepared. She had her head upon Solas’ shoulder as he jotted down their findings of Din'an Hanin in his journal. They were content in each other’s silence.

He soon closed his journal with a soft thud. He couldn’t help the small yawn that escaped his lips. Britannia let out a light laugh as she lifted her head from his shoulder to glance up at him. “Tired already, vhenan? That eager to enter the Fade?” She teased. Solas chuckled softly and leaned in to place a light kiss upon her forehead.

“I woke up very early to prepare for the expedition. If you rather sleep, I can take the first watch?” He offered. Britannia gave him a small smile. “I can take the first watch, vhenan. You go and get some rest. I slept in a bit longer than you. I’ll wake you when it is your turn.” She leaned up slightly to peck his lips.

Solas returned the small kiss before rising to his feet. “Alright. Goodnight, vhenan. I know you can handle yourself just fine, but do be careful. You know how unpredictable the templars can be.” He knew she was a very talented mage but he was very wary about the threat of templars. Britannia lifted her staff and settled it down next to her. “I’ll be fine, ma lath. Don’t worry.”

With that, Solas headed to the tent. As he settled into his bedroll, he couldn’t help the feeling of dread that creeped into his mind. He closed his eyes. He tried to sleep lightly, but the mage didn’t know just how truly exhausted he was.

__________________________

A couple hours had passed since Solas turned in. Britannia softly hummed a Dalish melody as she added a bit more wood to the fire. Her tune was interrupted by a distant whistling sound. She stopped stoking the fire to glance around her surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

She shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to tending the fire when she heard the sound yet again. She grabbed her staff. She glanced in the direction of the tent, internally debating whether she should wake Solas. The whistle broke her from her pondering. She decided to investigate the source of the sound herself.

She made her way towards the sound. She treaded lightly through the grove of trees. She cautiously observed her surroundings with each step she took, keeping her staff firm within her grasp. Something wasn’t right. Perhaps she should turn back and wake Solas. When she turned, she bumped into cold metal.

A feeling of fear formed in the pit of her stomach as she hesitated to look up. She stood face to face with a Red Templar Knight. The templar sneered. “Hello, Inquisitor.” His voice was gruff and filled with malice. She swallowed heavily and remained silent. A dark laugh left his marred lips. “Look boys…It’s the mighty Inquisitor. The blessed Herald.” He mocked.

Two other templars emerged from the darkness. The faint light of the full moon reflecting off their armor. “Didn’t know luring her would be this easy.” The other templar added. The knight simply laughed. “Well she is a knife-ear savage.” She narrowed her eyes before casting a well aimed Stonefist at them, knocking them off their feet.

“You bitch!” The third templar cursed as he lunged at her. She dodged him effortlessly before striking him with a quick bolt of lightning. One of the fallen templars charged at her and knocked her back with his shield. Before she had time to recover, the knight struck her with a Holy Smite. She cried out as she fell to her knees. She felt so weak and powerless, but she knew she had to resist.

She gritted her teeth as she tried to stand. Her legs trembled. She lifted her staff to attempt one more spell. She managed to cast a ball of fire towards the knight. The flame singed his already deformed features. It was a small victory. The knight growled before smiting her once more.

The elf’s knees buckled. She collapsed to the ground. She felt completely depleted of all her mana. She knew she had lost. The knight approached her and knelt down to look at her. “All heroes fall.” He hissed before she felt her consciousness slip away.

_______________________

When she awakened, she was in an unfamiliar place. Everything seemed hazy and unfocused. Britannia attempted to move but her wrists and feet had been bound to a chair. A deep laugh filled the silence. “Well well well…Look who’s awake.” She blinked her eyes a few times in an attempt to focus. “Not so mighty now are we, Herald?” Another cold laugh.

“How pathetic.” One of the men hissed before she was struck hard across her face. All three of the voices laughed in unison at her expense. Through her haze, she could make out the figures of three templars. “You won’t get away with this…” She hissed at them.

The knight placed a hand underneath her chin to make her look at him. His maimed face came into focus. “Looks like we already have, pet. The master will be pleased.” He grinned as he glanced back at his comrades. “I think we should have some fun before we hand her over. Samson only asked she be brought back alive…He never said in what condition.” She felt like a Halla trapped in a den of mad wolves.

____________________________

Solas’ eyes snapped open and he sat up in his bedroll. He could barely sense the power of the mark as he slept. He couldn’t sense his vhenan. He scurried out of the tent and frantically searched for any sign of Britannia. The fire was nothing but faint glowing embers. She had been gone for sometime. He reached out with his mana to find hers. It was very weak. The feeling of dread filled him once more. Templars.

He grabbed his staff and retrieved his Hart, mounting him. He knew his heart was in grave danger. He needed to find her. He tapped his Hart’s side with his foot and whipped the reins. “Ya!” He shouted as the Hart galloped from the campsite in the direction he could sense the mark.

He rode swiftly through the forest in search of her. He finally came across one of the old abandoned villas that were scattered throughout the Emerald Graves. He sensed the faint signature within the abandoned home. A templar shadow guarded the entrance. He knew he had to defeat it in order to get inside.

He dismounted and reached into his saddlebag, retrieving the Ring of Doubt. He slipped on the ring becoming invisible to the danger around him. He crept up on the Shadow, preparing his staff for attack. In a swift, graceful motion…Solas plunged his staff blade into the Shadow’s throat.

The blood spattered onto his face and tunic as he watched the body crumple lifelessly to the ground. His icy gaze fell onto the door. “I’m coming, vhenan.” He murmured to himself as he entered the villa.

_____________________________

It seemed like hours that the templars tormented her. They beat her, mocked her, and demeaned her….she refused to break. The knight circled her chair with a predatory gaze on his face. “You know…You’re quite pretty for a knife-ear.” He stopped in front of her, caressing her swollen and bruised cheek before leaning down to whisper. “Let’s have a little fun. What do you say, Herald?” The way he purred her title caused her to shudder in disgust.

She spat into his face. “May the Dread Wolf take you.” She hissed at the knight. He recoiled from her and wiped his face before grabbing her around her throat. “Your gods are useless here, rabbit.” He tightened his grip and cackled. “Where’s your wolf now?” The other templars joined in with his laughter.

“Remove your hands from her or I will remove them for you.” Another voice growled. All of the templars grew silent and glanced towards the door. Solas stood in the doorframe with a look of rage. Britannia felt an overwhelming sense of relief and joy at the sight of him. “Solas…” She uttered breathlessly.

The knight scoffed at him. “Ah. You must be her knife-ear lover. Well you can watch as we take her right in front of you.” He cackled once more before grabbing a fistful of her hair. She cried out in pain. “Get him, boys.” He commanded.

Both templars charged at him. Solas stood in the doorway calmly as they came closer to him. With a smug huff, he fade-stepped behind them. He knocked one back with a Stonefist before trapping him within a Static Cage. The templar fell lifelessly to the floor.

The other templar lunged at him and swung his blade at the apostate. Solas dodged the attack before countering with veilstrike, stunning him briefly. He smirked and with a snap of his fingers…he encased the templar in ice before shattering him into pieces.

“Stay back!” The knight shouted as he stood behind Britannia with a dagger blade to her throat. “You come any closer and I’ll kill her.” He pressed the blade against her throat, drawing a bit of blood. Solas narrowed his eyes at him. In a blink of an eye, he fade-stepped behind the knight and wrapped an arm around his neck, jerking him backwards away from Britannia.

The dagger clattered to the floor. The knight struggled against the apostate’s hold. Solas leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I told you not to touch her.” He then snapped the knight’s neck and practically threw him to the floor.

Solas stepped over the knight’s body and retrieved the dagger. He cut the bindings on her wrists before moving in front of her. He knelt down to cut the bindings around her ankles. Britannia fell from the chair and wrapped her arms around Solas’ neck.

“Vhenan..” She sobbed into the crook of his neck, clinging to him tightly. Solas wrapped his arms around her and held her against him, stroking her hair. “Shhh, vhenan…I’m here. You’re alright.” He stood and lifted her into his arms, cradling her slender form against his chest. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
